


Picnic - Koushi Sugawara/Fem! reader oneshot

by JulicarpScasni16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Picnics, School, Set Up, Valentine's Day Fluff, double confession, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulicarpScasni16/pseuds/JulicarpScasni16
Summary: It’s Valentine's day! Almost everyone’s favorite holiday, but when Noya, Tanaka, and Daichi come racing into (Y/N)’s classroom, she knows she’s in for a treat, or something like that. Confessing to the guy you like is hard, especially if you get tongue tied, Except when (Y/N) goes to meet Suga to say what she has to, something she would have never thought possible happens. Will it be great, or will it be the most embarrassing thing to happen in (Y/N)’s two years at Karasuno high?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Reader, sugawara/reader
Kudos: 5





	Picnic - Koushi Sugawara/Fem! reader oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for valentines day, whatever, heres some discount fluff.
> 
> ***
> 
> Google Docs Word Count: 2,022

The bell rings, signalling the beginning of lunch and the end of the morning classes. I stand up and stretch my legs. I stare at the other boys and girls as they file out of the class to meet their friends outside of the classes and head to either the cafeteria or somewhere else to eat their lunch.I choose to stay in the classroom for lunch. It's been a long day of morning classes and I just want to listen to music, and possibly do homework… probably not.  
  
All my friends are hanging out with whatever significant other they have. I mean it is Valentines day and all but I wish I wasn’t the only single friend. I plug in my headphones and shuffle the playlist that I was listening to on the way here. I am working through the second half of my homework until Tanaka and Noya comes sprinting into my classroom with Daichi right behind them.  
  
That’s weird. There’s no volleyball boys in my class. I glance around to see if any are hanging out with friends in here, until I see them coming straight for my desk. That’s not good. What do they have planned?  
  
“(Y/N)!” Noya shouts, basically getting the whole class to look at me. “I- we have a question we have to ask.”  
  
I look up and gesture for him to continue. He’s probably going to ask me for homework. We’re in different classes but we are learning the same things and he’s done it before so it’s not that shocking.  
  
“Do you like anyone?” Tanaka basically shouts, I glance at Noya and he is quickly nodding along, bouncing on his toes like a kid in a candy store.  
  
I can feel my cheeks heating up. That was not the question that I thought they were going to ask me. “Uhm- yea, I do. Why? You got a crush on me or something?” I ask back, obviously joking. These two are like brothers to me, and I’m like a sister to them. It would be wrong if they liked me.  
  
The two burst out laughing. Okay, yea I was expecting that. Even Daichi lets out a small chuckle at that.  
  
“Okay well what about Sugawara - senpai? You sure talk about him a lot when we facetime.” Noya basically shouts. I shush him, not ready to have the whole school know about my crush on the silver haired setter that's on our volleyball team.  
  
“Okay, yes I do” I say indignantly, not ready for them to make fun of me, again. “He probably has a girlfriend, or a date already.”  
  
That's when Daichi steps forward. I wasn’t expecting him to have anything to say to this conversation. I thought he was just here to keep the other two in check. Actually, now that I think about it, the Ennoshita would have just come with them.  
  
Daichi steps forward. I’ve talked to him a few times. Since I am so close to Noya and Tanaka, I end up seeing the entirety of the volleyball team quite often. He clears his throat.  
  
“Hey (Y/N), uhm I don’t know how much Suga wants me to tell you, but I think that it would be a really great idea if you confessed to him.” He rubs the back of his head, “Only if you want to though.”  
  
I glance at him, my face getting even more red if that is possible. I shrug, I do really like Suga but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and he’s popular enough to where he might have a girlfriend.  
  
I ask Daichi this, “But, doesn’t he have a girlfriend? Or at least he’ll get one before the end of the day.” I know how people look at him. Especially the girls, I may be a second year and Suga is a third year, but most of the girls in my class talk as if he is an actual angel. I mean I get it. His hair is that pale silver color and the mole under his cheek. Every girl, and probably every guy can acknowledge that he is absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Daichi looks at me funny, almost laughing “Suga hasn’t had a girlfriend since our first year.”  
  
Oh.  
  
I don’t know if my blush could have gotten darker. But it did. I hear Noya snickering but choose to ignore it. I can’t help it. I was so sure that Suga had a girlfriend. But for the first time in two years, I am learning that this isn't the case. If I wasn’t in a classroom with all of my friends I would be jumping up and down with joy.  
  
Should I ask him?  
  
“Daichi, why are you telling me this?”  
  
At this, Noya and Tanaka both flick my forehead and almost completely in unison shout, “Oh my god, (Y/N)! We think you should ask him out!”  
  
I mean, I really want to, but that was not what I was expecting.  
  
“Oh, well, I would, but… ya know, someone else and…” I slowly slide out of my ramble.  
  
Is my crush really that bad where I can’t even talk? Apparently. I mean I know exactly what I would want to do, an elaborate picnic with our favorite foods, it would be ADORABLE, and we would be able to get to know each other really quickly because we would have nothing to do but to talk, which I don’t mind. The only problem is that what if he didn’t.  
  
Daichi looks at me and slowly smiles, I know him well enough from helping out at practices occasionally that he is trying not to laugh.  
“(Y/N), we wouldn’t be telling you any of this if we didn’t want this to happen. I’m letting everyone out early for practice around 4. Why don’t you come meet up with him after that?”  
  
Actually that seems like a good idea. I can write a letter or plan what I have to say. Honestly, probably the second. I kinda want to see his reaction unless it's bad. I nod and smile at him.  
  
“That’s a really good idea. Thanks!”  
  
Then, all too soon, the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. That conversation was a lot longer than I thought it was. The three boys basically sprint out of my classroom, racing to get back to theirs before the next bell, telling us that class is starting.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon classes are as boring as always. They feel like they are dragging on especially because instead of fully paying attention, I’m thinking about what I am going to say to Suga after their volleyball practice.  
***  
  
Why did I think this was a good idea! I’m waiting outside the gym. It's 3:50. I’m so nervous I feel like I’m gonna puke. It’ll be fine right? Right? Okay, (Y/N), deep breaths. I know exactly what I am going to say. I even bought some chocolates. Not to sweeten the deal or anything, but maybe as an apology in case rejects me for wasting his time, and a thank you if he does accept my confession.  
  
It’s 3:58 now. Two more minutes. I got this. I face the door, hoping I will be able to do this without stumbling over my words too much.  
  
The door opens and suddenly my vision goes dark.This was not what I was expecting. I can feel two pairs of hands grab my shoulders and wrists and pull me into the gym while I can hear the rest of the volleyball running around.  
  
I think that's Asahi telling me to stay still? I can’t tell 100% though. I wait. If Asahi is in on it, it can’t be anything that bad.  
  
When I feel the blindfold being taken off, I see a certain silver headed man standing in front of me. And just like that I feel my ears heating up again and my throat closes up. He smiles at my reaction and grabs my hands which are now standing dumbly at my sides.  
  
Pulling me forward, out of the doorway, I see what the boys must have been setting up while I was outside.  
  
It's an entire picnic, but inside the volleyball gym. It's exactly what I have always wanted for a first date! Suga sits me down on one side of the blanket and goes to sit on the other side. He seems to be blushing a lot more than I would have expected. His normally very fair skin is as red as the Nekoma uniforms.  
  
He clears his throat and looks at me,  
  
“So, uh, (Y/N), I really wanted to tell you something.”  
  
I look at him and nod.  
  
“Listen, I really like you” He fiddles with his shirt “And I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to be my girlfriend?”  
  
I look up shocked. My face gets more red and I basically leap over the picnic that he laid out and hug him.  
  
“Yes, Oh my god, Yes!”  
  
I don’t think I have ever seen him smile wider. I don’t think I have smiled much wider either. I guess we both have the same stupid love stricken face. He turns to the food and grabs a bottle, my favorite drink and offers it to me.  
  
“How did you know this was my favorite?” I don’t think I ever mentioned it around him. Or if I did, he’s really perceptive.  
  
“Tanaka and Noya” Oh, that makes a lot more sense. They have been very pushy for this entire relationship to work. Probably because neither of them can get with Kiyoko.  
I take the drink from him and take a sip. Once I set it on the ground, he wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me towards him. I laugh, not expecting it. I rest my head on his shoulder and he whispers,  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you. I’ve always wanted to have my first date as a picnic.”  
  
I looked at him shocked, “Wait, really?” He nods, “Me too! I’ve liked you that long too! I also wanted to have a picnic on the first date!”  
  
He laughs. I guess we are a lot more similar than we both thought.  
  
We eat the food that he left out. Oh! I run over to my bag. He tilts his head, confused. I tell him to close his eyes and he does. When I sit back down, I place the baggie of chocolates in his lap. At the added weight, he opens his eyes and he sees the chocolates that I put there.  
  
He looks up at me and almost tackles me in a hug just like I did to him. I hear laughter as my head hits his hand on the floor and he is almost on top of me. He pulls me up and we look at the door with the entirety of the Karasuno boys volleyball team, except Tsukishima, looking in and laughing.  
  
At the laughter of his teammates, Suga pulls me up to standing and grabs our bags, basically pulls us out of the back door of the gym and we both take off running. By the time we stop running, we are almost at my house and the sun is going down.  
  
“So girlfriend,” He says while looking at me, “You want me to walk you home?”  
  
I nod and he puts his jacket over my shoulders before handing my bag back to me. Once I have all my stuff and his jacket, I grab his hand and we start heading in the direction of my house.  
  
The walk there is nothing much. We talk about random things, how school is going, how volleyball is and what classes are like. Way too soon for my taste, the grey of my house’s door shows up. I stop and so does he. He lets go after my hand, and after one more hug I head inside and up to my room after greeting my parents.  
  
The first thing I do when I lay down in my bed is change Suga’s contact name from Suga♡ to ♡Boyfriend♡.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think! I have one more valentines day one and then I'll need to write some more.


End file.
